Start at the DWMA
by BubbleGumFairy01
Summary: My OC and her resonance team as they fight against madness, their boss, and their fellow students as they are at the DWMA


_Soul resonance, speaking through soul resonance_

"..." talking out loud

**"..." Shouting**

"..." Thoughts

The man had walked over to the young girl, no older than ten, caging her against the brick wall in the alleyway. She had white hair and eyes as pale as her terrified face. Her clothes were ragged and torn, like they were forcibly removed, so much that they barely covered her still developing chest. Her fearful tears running down her face, mixing with the blood running down in rivulets from a jagged cut along her vocal chords. The man had smiled sweetly, but his eyes were betraying the lust and sick pleasure he was feeling when he looked at her terrified, trembling, and covered in her own blood. He had taken his belt of in seconds, binding her wrists when he disappeared. She was surrounded by darkness, and completely alone...

**"JASMINE WAKE UP!"**

Said girl shot up, sitting up straight, chest heaving with silent sobs as her hands clutched against the thin, faded pink scar that was evidence of her clipped vocal chords. Wintermint was extremely pale with fear and worry; Cherryne was completely blank, her face and her eyes were completely neutral. The boys on her team had just kicked the door into splinters so that they could enter the room where the girls would usually be sleeping at this time of night. Jasmine still too wrapped up in her terror hadn't noticed the boys loud, destructive entrance. None of them could come close to telling what was tears and what was sweat. Jasmine had leaped at her miesters, latching on to their pajama shirts, refusing to let go even as their wavelengths wavered. She had stayed this way for forty minutes before she calmed down enough that they could loosen her grip on their shirts,

only to look up and see the boys on her resonance team staring at her. A suffocating awkward silence occurred, and they didn't know how to break it. Silverwind cleared his throat and broke the silence with a well-placed word, "Kinky." Everybody burst into laughter, laughter that was slightly hysterical, but laughter nonetheless. The mood became serious once again, and Nagashi asked the question that was on everybody's mind, "What was that scene Jasmine? I've never seen you freak out in terror that much before."

_It was... _Jasmine hesitated briefly. _It was a warped memory, or a possibility of what most likely would have happened if Cherryne hadn't shown up and saved me at the time she did._

Everyone was silent, except for Wintermint and Cherryne who had already known.

"You mean you were almost... almost,"

_Raped, _Jasmine said with a mirthless laugh that only they could hear,_yeah I almost was. The only reason my virginity is still intact is because Cherryne showed up when she did._

The boys were completely silent for once, and they were startled when Jasmine suddenly snarled _SHIT! Not now, not right fucking now!_ Everyone, even Wintermint and Cherryne, wondered what would cause such a violent reaction after the girl had just admitted that she had almost been raped at age ten. They got their answer when 20 people, miesters and weapons, were outside the apartment all of the weapons at least partially transformed.

"Witch and Kishin, come out of the building. We have sensed your wavelengths, and we have felt a wavelength of one of our comrades and students waver. Everyone must evacuate the building."

_Okay, there is no fucking way in hell that I'm going to be walking on my own two feet. _Jasminegot a different look on her face, one with puppy eyes and pouting lips_ Cherryne..._

"No."

_Please?_

"No"

_Please?_

"No"

_Pretty please?_

"Hell no."

_"Pretty please with Fluttershy on top?_

"Fuck no."

**_Bitch give me a Mother Fucking piggy-back ride._**

"Fuck no, go fuck yourself. Ask Wintermint"

_Wintermint?_

"Okay..."

_Fuck Yeah!_

The boys all had the same WTF face, wondering how they went from worrying to swearing to asking for piggy-back rides. In the time that the boys were not paying attention Jasmine had grabbed her sketchbook, and Cherryne's, and gave them to Cherryne. Cherryne then threw them, with a large amount of force, straight at Ginger. Everyone winced when they heard a crunching noise, and saw Ginger was on the floor, clutching his family jewels with a look of absolute pain. Cherryne cracked a slightly sadistic smile, and her eyes showed slight satisfaction.

"Thank you Treble, I have taught you very well."

_I know..._

_ and sorry Ginger, you might wanna put some ice on those._

In their horror, the boys didn't notice Jasmine situating herself on Wintermint's back; and the three girls starting to neutralize their expressions. None of them realizing the girls having a silent conversation until the three of them nodded to each other, Cherryne opened the window that gave a view of the parking lot, and jumped out of the now wide open window shouting **"Follow me Bitches!"**

Wintermint was the second one out, and the males of the team quickly followed suite, after they had all blocked their emotions from the view. Anyone who was not on their resonance team would not be able to read their emotions and tell what they were really feeling. They all landed on the pavement out side of the apartment, still in their pajamas. Jasmine was standing up in the street holding on to Wintermint's and Cherryne's hands tightly, as if a fight was going to break out. Cherryne and Jasmine were clutching each others hands so tightly they knew that there was going to be bruises, maybe fractured bones and ripped tissue, there later in the morning. Jasmine was the Witch, Cherryne was the Kishin. All of the miesters and weapons were going to try to kill them slowly, painfully, and bloodily.

_Even if I die tonight, my soul will continue to protect all of you. I have finally felt complete, and I know that all six of you are the reason for this. Now and Forever, even as my soul passes through the ages and gains different memories, I will always remember you. Maybe not in my mind, but my heart and soul will not forget you, wavelength and all._

By the end of Jasmines speech, there was a lone tear going down her otherwise blank face, while everyone except Cherryne had unstable wavelengths, based on their various degrees of shock.

"Let's go Treble, we need to speak to Lord Death," before the sentence was finished they were walking to the DWMA, to reveal themselves, and see what their fate would be. No one notices the way the abnormal resonance team's shocked reactions when Jasmine sent them a crucial message, _Do not let them find our drawings, they have meaning to us, but they will be a reason to kill us or keep us captive for more of them. When I had an episode, and the three of us drew, we made prophecies visible, describing different events that will happen to us or someone close to us in the future._


End file.
